Isera'duna
by Myn Jade
Summary: Mesara, a young Night Elf druid has a dream one night about Kynae, a young Blood Elf mage, and Kynae has a similar dream, about Mesara. Are they somehow connected? What will they find when they meet? Isera'duna means friendship in both Darnassian and Thalassian


Isera'duna

Mesara jolted up, breathing heavily, and looked around her room. From her bed, she could see the glowing purple lamp on the wooden end table, decorated with intricate carvings and designs. She feels the soft sheets on her bed, woven from the softest materials that can be found or conjured in her humble home town of Dolanaar. As she swings her feet to get out of bed, her purple feet hit the cold wooden floor, and she hops out of bed, her long turquoise hair falling around her shoulders. She tucks most of it behind her long ears and makes her way towards the wooden vanity on the other side of the room. As she looks at herself in the mirror, she makes note of her features: her long, tangled hair falling down her back, her glowing silver eyes, the blade shaped markings that adorn her face. She gets up and starts towards the door, but suddenly remembers that she is still in her pajamas. Rolling her eyes, she makes her way to her wardrobe, opens it, and grabs her leather tunic and breeches, changes into them, and grabs her staff on her way out of the house, eager to see what they are learning in training today.

As she makes her way to the moonwell, she ponders the dream that woke her up in a sweat this morning. She was in the woods, but the trees had light trunks and orange leaves, unlike the ones on Teldrassil, and it was very bright and green, which was strange. The only things she can see are these dragon-like animals, bright orange, but with beaks instead of jaws, and she remembers reading about them in one of her books about the Eastern Kingdom. As she is about to approach one, she hears a noise in a bush nearby, and by instinct melds with the shadows, and draws her staff, ready to cast Wrath should it be a threat. Out of the bush stumbles a young female who is badly hurt and is being pursued by a large orange cat. The girl's foot is caught in a branch, and the cat is preparing to finish her off, and Mesara, without thinking casts Moonfire on the lynx, then runs forward, shifting into cat form, and just as she is beginning to attack the beast, she woke up. The last thing she remembers seeing from her dream is the face of the girl, in more detail than anything else from it, she had fair skin, long ginger hair, and glowing green eyes that looked very frightened. Mesara had never seen a person who looked like that, who looked a bit like…her, and the thought of it made her extremely curious. Who was this girl, and why did she dream of her?

As the bright sun rises, it hits the window and shines brilliantly onto Kynae's sleeping face. She lifts her head off her pillow and opens her eyes, welcoming morning with a smile on her face. She sits up in her circular bed and pulls back the sheer, blue curtains that hang around her bed so she can see the window better. The sky is bright blue and not a cloud to be seen, and she sun was bright as always. She could see just the tips of orange leaves from her window, which are from the trees that are just down the hill from her home in Falconwing Square. Kynae hops off her bed onto the hard stone floor and walks over to her large mirror. Her long, ginger hair is all tangled and messy from sleep, her glowing green eyes still a bit groggy from sleep, and her long eyebrows. Her slim figure is dressed in a pair of shorts and a blue shirt, and she has her dagger strapped to her upper thigh, as always, because the Eversong Woods isn't a safe place, regardless of the fact that Kynae lives in a small village. Kynae pulls out a brush and begins to fix her hair when she feels a slight tug at one of her long ears. She feels her ear and finds that some of her hair is caught in one of her earrings. "**Mush**," she curses as her hair keeps pulling on her earring while she is trying to untangle it. She breathes a sigh of relief when she finally gets her hair untangled and starts toward her dresser to get ready. She pulls out a dark blue robe with intricate gold designs decorating the bottom and top, and puts it on, fixes her hair, then pulls on a pair of boots, grabs her staff, and heads outside, wondering what she will learn today in her studies of the arcane.

On her way to the inn to meet up with her trainer, Kynae thought about the dream she had that night. She was walking around a forest, but it was very much unlike Eversong, as it was very dark, and the leaves on the trees were all dark purple. It didn't seem like the sun shined anywhere even though the sky was open, and there were wisps everywhere. To her right was a glowing blue well, but she dared not go near it because she had no idea what it may do to her. A loud noise from behind scared her, and she spun around, staff out, preparing for a fight. A Kaldorei stumbled towards Kynae, and before she could react, they were both on the ground. Dazed and confused, Kynae looked around and heard a bird screech, which startled her so she jumped on her feet, the Night Elf still on the ground, and cast Fire Blast in the direction of the noise. Soon after, Kynae heard a loud screech, then a thump as the bird hit the ground, then feeling accomplished, she looked down and saw the elf's face. Her skin was a rich purple hue, her hair a bright blue-green, and a beautiful design over her eyes. The Kaldorei started to stir, and then Kynae had woken up. When Kynae had seen the Night Elf, she didn't feel a sense of fear, or hatred which is usually invoked by a member of the Alliance, but she felt a sense of kinship, like somehow, Kynae knew this mysterious girl, although Kynae knew she couldn't know her, because it was simply a dream.


End file.
